


Sick Day

by Morbid1Curiosity



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cold, F/F, Romance, chocolate cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbid1Curiosity/pseuds/Morbid1Curiosity
Summary: Who knew that running through rain would make you sick? Well, even if Weiss did know, she couldn't say no to Ruby. So once Weiss does catch a cold, it's up to Ruby to right what's wrong!





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> My written apology to anyone who got upset by my previous actions. No twist endings or nuffin  
> Not to dwell on bad things, episode 8 of volume 5 was the first episode I fully enjoyed in this (5) volume.

Their date so far went great, at least up till this point. As both girls left the building and stood under the small roof above the entrance. "It was so pleasent before we came, how did it turn from a sunny day into such a pour?" Weiss frowned.

  
  


She didn't have an umbrella with her, why would she? It was sunny and warm earlier, she had no idea it would come to this. And her attire was in no way suited to endure this kind of weather. She sighed, would they spend endless hours waiting for the rain to end, till deciding that they have to get home one way or another, and simply getting wet anyway.

  
  


Her answer came once Ruby grabbed her hand. "Come on Weiss! Let's just run through it!" She then tugged at her arm as she began to run.

  
  


The Schnee was surprised at first, So she began to follow Ruby. She felt her hair and dress get soaked immediately. "Ruby! No! Stop, we'll catch a cold!" Or she will at least, she never was great at enduring this kind of weather. She had to take precautions to keep herself healthy.

  
  


"Aw don't be like that Weiss! It's like back when we we're kids! Didn't you run through rain when you were a kid?" Ruby asked over her arm with a grin. Weiss didn't, and perhaps that was the reason she didn't build up the immunity to common things like colds and such.

  
  


Still there was something...magical in Ruby's grin, and she decided to simply enjoy the spur of the moment, as she now more willingly followed the redhead in their run.

  
  


Once they got to Weiss's apartment building, they were completely soaked with rain. As they stopped at the front doors, the Schnee panted heavily, not used to this sorts of runs. Yet oddly enough, she felt very much alive after their little jog through the rain.

  
  


oooOOOooo

  
  


Weiss felt like she was about to die. Or was it the desire to die? The Schnee wasn't sure at the moment. What she did know, is that she was feeling horrible. Perhaps dying was an exaggeration, yes, but the first day of a cold was never pleasant. Fever, sore throat and she knew that later was reserved for cough and runny nose.

  
  


She knew that last day idea was bad, and while she hoped that this wouldn't be the case, deep down it was clear for her that she would wake up with a cold. And here she was, just as predicted. Laying in sweat, aching and with a sore throat.

  
  


Weiss couldn't blame anyone but herself. Most definitely not the redhead, she always thought that things would just work out, one way or another. That just because the moment was happy and special, it automatically meant that nothing bad could come of it. Sadly this wasn't a fairy tale. Speaking of Ruby, she should message her and inform her about her absence today.

  
  


_W: I got sick, so I won't be on today's lectures. Please try and make some notes so I could borrow them later. - Love, Weiss_

  
  


There, she smiled as she finished writing the message. She wanted to add a heart, but decided it was a bit too...childish? Immature, or simply not suited for what she tried to convey. What did she want to convey anyway? They were a young couple, and that had a double meaning. Both of them were young and their relationship wasn't even a month old.

  
  


Weiss bit her lower lip. Was she trying to act as if they were an old pair? Would Ruby get mad if the Schnee did keep her desires for such silly gestures at bay? What if the redhead considered that it meant she wasn't interested? Or was it just her brain getting cooked due to the fever?

  
  


_W: I got sick, so I won't be on today's lectures. Please try and make some notes so I could borrow them later - Love, Weiss <3_

  
  


There, just in case. It never hurts to be careful, especially with something like this. Now she could click the send message without having to worry that Ruby would think she wanted to break up with her or something equally horrifying.

  
  


Once the message was sent, she placed the phone on the small side table by her bed, and allowed for her head to hit the pillow. Ugh, did she spent a good chunk of time over a stupid heart symbol in a text message. When exactly did she went from priorities like career and a good job, to worrying over hearts and other silly things she puts in her messages.

  
  


The Schnee sighed, right, since that dummy entered her life... Her dummy. Weiss smiled at that thought, suddenly all the worries connected to her earlier behaviour ending, as if her actions just got justified.

  
  


But her silly problems aside, there were things to do. Sickness or not, she could use some tea for her throat.While coffee would be a blessing, she knew that later she should sleep this cold over. Caffeine wasn't the best way to do that.

  
  


As she got up from the bed, Weiss could feel every and each of her muscle aching. It's what she called fever pains. This wasn't as bad. Fevers always felt odd, like if she just had a fever? Weiss wouldn't complain. It put her in this weird mindset, and while her body was aching, it was a strange kind of pain. The one where you don't really mind it. It was the sore throat that annoyed her the most. And feeling weak. And sweat. So basicly everything BUT fever. At least this kind of fever.

  
  


As she was about to move to the kitchen, there was a knocking on the door. Weiss stopped and looked at the door, her brain having to catch up at what just happened. Who would visit her at a time like this? She really hoped it's not something important, and like, bad important.

  
  


She moved towards the door and opened it. On the other side stood Ruby, which surprised the Schnee. Ruby wore a smile at first, but for one reason or another, that expression shifted to match that of Weiss.

  
  


"Uh Weiss? Do you always open your doors wearing your nightgown?" The redhead raised a brow.

  
  


There was a rebooting process inside Weiss's head, as she slammed the door close, her legs carrying her towards the bedroom, where she got herself a dressing gown. As she was in the process of tying it up, she reached to open the door once more. "Come in, and don't say a word." Was all Weiss could muster. Although the Schnee attempted to sound menacing, it all came as tired annoyance, even to herself.

  
  


The redhead couldn't contain her snickers as she did enter Weiss's domain. "Glad I was the one to catch you wearing that and not someone else."

  
  


The Schnee ignored her comment, instead getting to the point of her own curiosity "Ruby, why are you even here? Shouldn't you be at the lecture right now?" The Schnee frowned, but instead of getting an answer, her guest approached her and placed a hand over her forehead.

  
  


"Ouch, Weiss you have a fever. You should lay down! Don't worry, I got your back for today." Ruby announced cheerfully to which Weiss raised a brow.

  
  


"Ruby, I'm fine. It's just a cold, and I thought you'd take notes for us." While the girl was speaking, she was being gently pushed towards the bedroom, to her annoyance she didn't have neither physical nor mental strength to object to that.

  
  


"I got this covered, don't worry! We'll both have notes, and I'll help you get better, promise!" She said and smiled warmly at the Schnee.

  
  


Weiss sighed softly, she was tired. If this is what Ruby wanted to do, then whatever. She could get mad at her later. With that she laid down on her bed. "Ruby? Since you're volunteering to assist me, could I ask you to make me some tea? It's what I was in the middle of doing when you arrived."

  
  


"Tea, got it! I also got you some cold medicine. You know, the basic stuff in case you're out of it. Should take it with the tea." She nodded and placed a few small boxes on Weiss's nightstand.

  
  


The Schnee took each box and looked it over while waiting for her girlfriend to finish making her drink. Two of them were your usual things with lots of vitamins and something you should take at first sign of cold. The third was something that Weiss thought was a blessing. Lozenge for her poor throat. She immediately opened the package and popped one inside her mouth.

  
  


While it didn't work instantly, slowly with each moment she could feel the mint and honey flavoured pill to work it's magic, to ease the annoyance inside her poor, abused by germs or whatever throat.

  
  


"You already look better, I knew these would help." Ruby came back with a cup of tea, placing it carefully on the same nightstand.

  
  


"I appreciate the concern, Ruby. How much do I owe you for these?" Weiss always knew she should have a little medicine cabinet or something with things like these. Yet, this idea always was brought whenever she wasn't feeling too well, that meaning she never felt like doing that at the moment, and after she was better? It didn't cross her mind.

  
  


"Naw, don't mention it Weiss, you'll pay me in nature later." Ruby waved her hand dismissively. Her remark made Weiss blush, as she felt her cheeks heat up even more, a feat she wasn't aware she could achieve, considering her fever.

  
  


"R-Ruby!" Although trying to hide her embarrassment with a frown, she had no chance to get rid of her blush. Still, she sent the other girl a stern look.

  
  


The redhead couldn't help but laugh at that. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, it's just... I always wanted to say something like that. We'll discuss things when you're better, alright? Speaking of which, you should take these once you can drink your tea. I should be back soon!" The girl said as she started to head towards the doors.

  
  


That got Weiss confused, didn't she claim to help her out the entire day? "Ruby? Where are you going?"

  
  


"To do groceries duh, Now you take a nap after you take your pills, I should be back in a bit!" The redhead waved as she moved to exit the house. "Also borrowing your keys!"

  
  


"Ruby, wait! I have food...some..." She trailed off as she heard the doors being closed. She sighed and looked at the tea. Her lozenge already dissolved inside her mouth, so hopefully the tea will take it's place in soothing her poor throat.

  
  


She already knew this will be a long day.

  
  


oooOOOooo

  
  


Weiss was woken up by her nose tingling, as she managed to sit up just in time to sneeze. Yep, there it was, another rider of the apocalypse. She reached towards her phone to check the time. Around two hours passed, around since she wasn't exactly sure of the time that passed after she woke up and was invaded by a certain redhead.

  
  


That reminded her, Ruby was supposed to be around, but she didn't hear any movement inside the apartment. She allowed for her head to hit the pillow as she sighed. She felt slightly better, maybe a tiny bit. But the sneezing could potentially make this worse.

  
  


As she reached towards the cup with most likely now cold tea, her attention got caught by her phone. Should she just call her? But what if she changed her mind and was at the lecture. That thought made the girl feel a bit... Sad? Disappointed? But if that was the case, it was for better. While she appreciated the gesture of trying to help, it was important to attend the classes.

  
  


Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard the entrance door being opened. So she did come back, but what took her so long.

  
  


Weiss got up, as she remembered to cover herself up this time, she moved towards the sound. There she saw Ruby and... three grocery bags. "R-Ruby? What did you get? And do you need help getting them to the kitchen?" That was a rhetorical question, as the Schnee already moved to grab one of the bags.

  
  


"No!" Came Ruby's answer in a sharp voice, Weiss didn't expect such a tone from her girlfriend, and she froze in spot, slowly her eyes moved to look at the redhead. "I got it covered, don't worry." Ruby continued in a softer way, as a smile was painted on her lips.

  
  


"I... Simply wish to help you, Ruby" Weiss answered in a weak voice. It surprised even her, once it came to her attention. Was it the illness, or did she not expect for Ruby to be even able to speak in such a harsh tone.

  
  


"It's fine Weiss, now go get some rest." The redhead moved to once more escort the white haired girl to her bed.

  
  


"Ruby, I'm just having a cold, I won't die if I carry some bags to the kitchen." Weiss pouted like a child being told to... Well, to go to bed.

  
  


"I know you won't, but you don't have to. Now rest up! And don't worry about anything." Ruby smiled as she made sure the sick girl landed in her bed.

  
  


"Ruby, you know I'd feel better if I could help." Weiss tried to argue with the other girl, sadly Ruby had none of it, as she waved her hand dismissively.

  
  


"You are helping Weiss, you're helping by getting better. Now! Don't worry, I got it covered." With another grin, the girl quickly moved towards the bags she left and then towards the kitchen.

  
  


The Schnee grunted and crossed her arms. She felt annoyed by being treated like a child. She simply wished to help, besides it's her own damn house, and she's currently being held captive by this stupid illness and Ruby.

  
  


"Well someone's grumpy." The voice of the other girl brought Weiss back from her thoughts. She placed a cup on top of her nightstand, sitting on the edge of the bed. "So Weiss, what's up?"

  
  


"I feel like a prisoner in my own house, Ruby. While I appreciate your help, I would like to be able to do something else than simply being in bed." The Schnee admitted in a hurtful voice, her gaze moving away from her girlfriend.

  
  


She felt the other girl reach out towards her, as her hand was taken into the redhead's grasp. It send a shiver up her spine as Ruby's hand seemed so cold in comparison to hers right now. "Weiss I'm not trying to make you feel bad. Could you just relax for today? I'm sure you would do the same for me, right? And act the same way. I'm worried about you, and while I know you're just having a cold, I want you to feel as good as possible. So please, for me?" Ruby now held Weiss's hand with both of her own, as her silver eyes glanced pleadingly at the Schnee.

  
  


Weiss covered her eyes with her free hand. "Fine, Ruby. But mark my words, I won't let this kindness go unanswered." As she removed her hand, she smiled at the redhead.

  
  


"Your kindness is part of why I fell for you." Ruby said as she leaned down to nuzzle her cheek against Weiss's hand. "Now try to nap a bit, I'll wake you up when I'm done." Ruby said as she moved her head away, letting go of Weiss's hands. The Schnee decided that the sudden lack of physical contact with the other girl, even if it's just having her hand held by her, was quite disappointing.

  
  


Only when Ruby was gone, and presumably in the kitchen, did the Schnee remembered that she forgot to ask her what exactly was she doing. The sick girl let out a grunt, as she reached with her hands towards the cup. Finding it still too hot to drink, she opted for the lozenge since it was the only way for her to get rid of the annoyance in her throat.

  
  


As she rested her head against the pillow, waiting for her tea to cool down a bit, the Schnee started to feel drowsy, and as she closed her eyes, she fell asleep.

  
  


oooOOOooo

  
  


Weiss opened her eyes, she wasn't sure how long she slept. An hour, day or just fifteen minutes. She rolled her head to the side to peer at the nightstand. She could always check her phone, but for some reason her arms felt so heavy right now. Who cares what time it is. Ruby promised her that she would wake her up if she slept through... Whatever it is Ruby was doing.

  
  


Weiss never told her, but she felt panicked once the redhead asked her out. Dating and love wasn't in any kind of science book she read so far, and while it was all nice and dandy in movies and stories, Weiss knew that it wouldn't be as sugarcoated in real life.

  
  


This weird train of thoughts was brought to her by the word trust. A word that was apparently very important, THE most important in any kind of relationship. Or so did endless tutorials and dating sites said. Once Ruby asked her out, the Schnee decided to study about the topic at hand, before agreeing. In hindsight she felt bad for making the girl wait so long. But it wasn't her fault love didn't came with a manual.

  
  


While the happy moments filled her with such joy she was sure no drug on earth could even come close to copying it, this coin also had a different side to it. The worry, the anxiety that filled her whenever she wasn't sure if something she did, or would do, could possibly ruin their relationship.

  
  


This is why she hated lying around and not being able to do anything. It's because she started thinking about all these things, and it annoyed her. She already knew that deep down she was a perfect victim for becoming a workaholic, but occupying her mind with things to do was what made her feel better, damn it!

  
  


Luckily, she was soon blessed with some kind of distraction, as Ruby entered the room. Weiss's happiness over seeing the girl quickly shifted to curiosity, as she saw her carrying a bowl of... Something.

  
  


"You're awake, that's great! Your food is ready." She said as she carefully settled the bowl on top of the nightstand. She had to move other objects on top of it a bit, yet she managed to fit it in the end. "You didn't drink your tea? Was it bad?" Ruby blinked as she noticed the cup being full and already cold.

  
  


"O-Oh no, no. I simply fallen asleep before I could enjoy it. I apologize." The Schnee smiled apologetically, before her gaze settled on the bowl. "What... Exactly is that, Ruby?"

  
  


"Chicken soup, duh. It's the best medicine for cold! Or at least it's what they say in cartoons, so I figured it wouldn't hurt." The redhead smiled sheepishly at that.

  
  


Weiss knew that there were two things currently on her mind, yet she decided to disregard the less important one. "You can cook a soup, Ruby?" Level of amazement heard in the Schnee's voice made even her wince slightly.

  
  


"Well even a dolt like me can cook a simple meal, Weiss." The other girl giggled. Although by now the sick girl knew that her girlfriend could very easily hide being hurt over a comment like that. It happened before... Perhaps a few times too many than Weiss wished for.

  
  


"I apologize Ruby. I didn't mean to make it sound as if you were incompetent or anything." The Schnee hung her head. Great way to repay the generosity, surely. She felt two fingers being pressed against her chin, as her head was being raised up, only to see Ruby sitting closer to her, wearing a warm smile.

  
  


"It's alright Weiss, it's not like I cook everyday. Besides, I might have slightly remembered a few things from back home, and also watch a few cooking videos while making it." She giggled. "Now." She moved the bowl and settled it on her lap. A gesture Weiss required a moment to decypher.

  
  


"Oh no! No, no. I'm not getting feed by you. I am in good enough health to eat a darn soup by myself, thank you very much." This time her voice felt more powerful, at least enough to make Ruby reconsider her idea.

  
  


"Well, alright. Just be careful, it's hot." She settled the bowl back on it's original place, and moved to the side to make some room for the girl.

  
  


Weiss nodded as she sat up. It was awkward to eat like this, with food on her night desk like this, while sitting on the side of the bed. But when an idea to move to a more proper place crossed her mind, it was immediately dismissed by a surprisingly overwhelming laziness, masked as exhaustion.

  
  


Weiss didn't feel hungry, but she knew that eating some proper food was required, otherwise she'd just feel worse. Body requires its strength to get better. Besides, this bowl wasn't that big. She began to slowly eat her meal, taking extra care to not burn her tongue. While she couldn't taste the soup fully, due to her nose being mostly stuffed, she did enjoy the taste. Sure, it wasn't anything you could order in a fancy restaurant, but it was homemade, this the Schnee could easily tell. Thus making it way more enjoyable, and potentially more healthy, then some instant soups she had displeasure trying in the past.

  
  


"This is very good, Ruby. I should hire you full time." Weiss smiled as she heard the redhead giggle at her joke.

  
  


"It's really simple to make, I would butcher anything more complicated." Ruby waved her hand at the compliment, although Weiss could notice the other girl's cheeks gaining a soft pink hue.

  
  


Normally Weiss would follow up with something, only to try and make the other girl squirm from embarrassment, yet she decided against it. Mostly because if she stopped her eating now, she would have difficulties on forcing herself to finish her meal. As such, she focused on task at hand.

  
  


Once that was done, she settled the spoon and leaned back. It warmed her up, but from the inside, which was a more pleasant feeling for her currently, then laying under her sheets all morning and...whatever time it was now. "Well, now I could go for a dessert, how about chocolate cake." The Schnee joked, and regretted it as soon as she noticed Ruby's expression.

  
  


"No! No, Ruby, it was just a joke!" But it was too late, as the redhead moved to stand up.

  
  


"Don't worry, you just rest up a bit, and once you wake up, there will be a chocolate cake waiting for you, promise!" Ruby nodded, as her silver eyes were filled with determination.

  
  


"Ruby, come on, I'm fine. You don't have to bake me a cake, thats ridiculous." Weiss wanted to stand up as well, to try and argue with her girlfriend, yet the latter moved her hand to keep the Schnee in her sitting position.

  
  


"Whoa, who said anything about baking, Weiss? I don't think I'm that good at cooking yet." The redhead giggled. "Really Weiss, you know very well by now, that you won't convince me to NOT do it, so just lay down and take a nap. I got you covered."

  
  


Weiss groaned but just laid flat on her bed. "You're so obnoxious sometimes, you dolt."

  
  


"It's what you love me for, no?" Ruby retorted with a grin as she moved once more towards the entrance door."

  
  


Weiss pulled her sheets over herself as she started to feel the chill creep up on her. Yet, as she laid her head back on the pillow she couldn't help but smile. Perhaps it was one of many reasons she did love the goof.

  
  


oooOOOooo

  
  


This time what woke her up was nature's calling. As she popped another lozenge into her mouth and moved to the only place to which even kings walk by foot. It was when she was leaving the bathroom, that Ruby came back. In her hand a single plastic bag, in which a small box was carefully balanced.

  
  


"You're up, and just in time for dessert!" The girl smiled cheerfully as she raised up the bag in her hand.

  
  


"Will I be able to enjoy it at a table like a normal human being?" Weiss asked, raising a brow.

  
  


"Nope!" Was the only answered, before Ruby started dragging her towards the bed, the Schnee rolling her eyes at that.

  
  


"Still feeling like having some cake? Or should I put it in the fridge for later?" Ruby inquired, tilting her head.

  
  


"I won't mind having some right now." Came the Schnee's answer, as she was laying down to once more be imprisoned inside her bed. She really felt like a child, being forced to lay her sickness off no matter what. At this point she believed that if there was a fire, Ruby would still make her lay down in her bed, as she would attempt to carry her with the bed to safety. Silly girl.

  
  


"Alright! One slice of cake, coming right up." The redhead announced cheerfully and skipped towards the kitchen.

  
  


Still, it was her silly girl. That reminder each and every time made things like this not only bearable, but also enjoyable.

  
  


After a moment, Ruby was back with a plate, on top of which laid a small slice of cake. Most likely chocolate with cream, from what the girl could notice. Ruby sat down and placed the plate on her own lap, smiling at Weiss.

  
  


That, of course, made the Schnee frown. "Ruby, I thought we already had this discussion, I'm not that sick to be feed by someone else." She crossed her arms.

  
  


"Silly Weiss." Ruby placed a finger against the bridge of Weiss's nose, and the Schnee had to squint to look at it. Something she did out of reflex, and once it came to her attention she closed her eyes and shook her head.

  
  


"I don't want to feed you because you're sick, I want to feed you because I love you." Ruby smiled warmly at the Schnee.

  
  


Weiss could feel her entire face heat up, as she tried to hide herself under the covers. "I-I think the fever got worse." She said in a meek tone of voice.

  
  


That made the redhead's smile turn into a frown. "Are you feeling worse? Do you need anything?" Ruby asked in a worried tone.

  
  


"N-No, but... But considering these new circumstances I guess I could use some help eating... The cake, that is." Weiss continued in her meek voice, as she moved the sheet enough to uncover her face.

  
  


Weiss could see all stages of Ruby's thought process clearly visible on her face. As it went from worry to confusion, and finally realization. The redhead being thoughtful enough to not break the thin line of illusion between them, as she simply began to slowly spoonfeed the sick girl.

  
  


They looked in each other's eyes, Ruby's gaze only briefly moving to focus on taking a piece of the cake onto the spoon, before gazing back into Weiss's icy blue orbs.

  
  


The Schnee focused on the dessert for now, her cheeks burning as she slowly munched each and every piece offered to her. Yet, as the time passed, Weiss could see that something wasn't right. It was behind Ruby's eyes.

  
  


Still, she decided to leave it for after she was done with her cake. As much as she was worried about whatever it was troubling Ruby, and in addition as much has she hated to admit it, being feed like this had it's... Charms.

  
  


"There we go, all gone. Do you want another piece?" Ruby smiled as she briefly placed the plate on top of the nightstand.

  
  


"Is something wrong?" Weiss sudden question made the redhead raise a brow.

  
  


"What... Are you talking about, Weiss?" The silver eyed girl tilted her head slightly to the side, trying to decypher what her girlfriend could mean by her words.

  
  


The Schnee frowned at that. "I can see it. Something is bugging you. So what is it? And you can't say nothing, because I can clearly see something is."

  
  


Ruby wanted to retort, but at the last moment she seemed to change her mind, as her mouth closed and she simply let out a sigh. "It's just... I'm sorry for making you sick Weiss. It's my fault. And while I try to make up for it, it won't change the fact that you're feeling awful because of me." She looked away at that, not wanting to look at Weiss.

  
  


"Ruby, you know that's not your fault..." The Schnee started, but was interrupted by the other girl.

  
  


"No! It is my fault. Whenever I think up something to do for us, it ends up in a disaster. And even if I don't plan, and just act spontaneously, this kind of thing happens." Ruby slouched in her sitting position, letting out a frustrated groan.

  
  


"Ruby, it's not your fault I...dislike mouses. And it's not like you're the bee queen to control bees and who they sting." Weiss shook her head, what was she thinking pointing out all the accidents she had with the girl.

  
  


"Ruby, listen." The sick girl sat up and reached out to take her girlfriend's hand. "I won't allow for my body to dictate how I live. It was silly in hindsight, but back then? Back then I was enjoying it. It was pure and it was simple. But running with you in the rain? I enjoyed it, and if I went back in time, I would without regrets do it again!" She nodded.

  
  


"So please, will you blame yourself, even though I don't blame you or even mind any of it happening? You know you're just making me worry over you, silly." She tugged gently at her arm, as if to bring her attention.

  
  


Ruby let out a sigh, although as she looked at Weiss, there was a smile on her lips. "I'm sorry, it's just... I wish things would work out better than they do sometimes."

  
  


The Schnee allowed herself to fall back onto laying position, letting out a sigh of her own. "Well, life isn't a fairytale Ruby, so you take what you get. Next time you have an issue like this? Just talk to me, please." Weiss closed her eyes.

  
  


"I will, promise." Came Ruby's answer. "Do you need anything else?" She inquired further.

  
  


"No... Well, yes. A hug, but we both know that's-" She was cut off as she felt the other girl lay down on top of her, and wrapped arms around her.

  
  


"R-Ruby! You'll get sick this way." Weiss's attempt at a stern voice failed, as admittedly she enjoyed the body contact with her girlfriend way too much at the moment. The perfect blanket.

  
  


"Well, if I'm to get sick, it's not from a hug, Weiss." The Schnee raised a brow at that. What did she mean? Did she mean that she would already get sick due to spending so much time in a room with her? Or was there something else.

  
  


"Ruby, what do you-" Once more, her sentence was interrupted, but this time by a pair of lips pressing against hers. Weiss's first instinct was, of course, to kiss back. Yet, after a moment realization hit her, and the white haired girl began to squirm underneath her girlfriend.

  
  


She tried to move away, break from the kiss. This would definitely make the other girl sick, and Weiss would feel terrible if that was the case.

  
  


Sadly, Ruby had Weiss pinned, as she firmly held her arms, and didn't let the Schnee brush her lips aside, no matter how much she tried.

  
  


At one point in time, the white haired girl admitted her defeat, and simply relaxed. That was a cue for Ruby to let go of her arm, and simply wrap her own arms around the girl more properly. Weiss did the same, and that was a sign for the redhead to deepen the kiss.

  
  


As her tongue brushed against Weiss's lips, the Schnee hesitantly allowed access, only for their tongues to join in a slow dance. The sick girl was glad that Ruby wasn't too aggressive, as she herself was too exhausted for any passionate performance.

  
  


Soon the redhead broke the kiss, her head lingering over Weiss's face, as a grin was visible on her lips. "You taste sweet, like chocolate."

  
  


The Schnee blushed and shook her head. "You dolt, it's because of the cake I just ate. And you'll definitely get sick now, you dummy!" The white haired girl pouted at that.

  
  


"So? It doesn't matter. Did you feel good?" Ruby tilted her head slightly.

  
  


Such a direct question made the Schnee blush even more. "I-It doesn't matter, Ruby. What matters is, that you'll get sick."

  
  


"It does matter if you felt good." She simply retorted and leaned down to kiss her once more. The white haired girl let out a whine, followed by a muffled moan as she squirmed under her girlfriend. She didn't want to get her sick, but she couldn't help the fact that it did feel good.

  
  


As their tongues danced between their mouths, the Schnee could feel a shiver run up her spine. She wasn't sure if it was because of the fever, or something else. Perhaps Ruby's pushy attitude? Or a mixture of everything that happened today. She let out a soft, uncontrolled whine as Ruby once more broke the kiss.

  
  


But this time she didn't simply linger, as she moved towards Weiss's neck, gently nipping at the skin with her lips and teeth, kissing the teased spots, and moving further with her conquer. Each and every gesture made the Schnee shiver. "I won't stop until you admit it feels good." Ruby said in between her actions.

  
  


"Nngh, b-but if I say it, you'll just keep on going!" Weiss whined in protest, only to feel Ruby stop and once more move her face but inches from that of the Schnee.

  
  


"That's the point." The redhead grinned impishly at that, sending another shiver down Weiss's spine.

  
  


Most of that day was spent with Ruby trying to make Weiss admit her guilty pleasure, at least when Weiss was awake, as the redhead's advances did exhaust the Schnee more than she liked to admit. Still, Ruby did her part, staying by Weiss's side up till late, when she made sure everything that had to be done, was done, and that the Schnee could enjoy her time till bedtime arrived in peace.

  
  


oooOOOooo

  
  


The next day Weiss woke up and she felt... Strange. Not bad strange, that was the weird part. She felt great, actually. Was last day but a dream? It was impossible for her to simply get over a cold in just one day and night. Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone vibrating on top of the nightstand. She reached out for it. It was a message from Ruby.

  
  


_R: You were right, I did get sick. I would ask you to take notes for me, but I always borrow your notes, sick or not. Love you <3_

  
  


The Schnee facepalmed. This dolt, of course she got sick, what other outcome did she expect! Ugh... Well, Weiss knew what had to be done. As she wrote a message on her phone.

  
  


_W: Blake, mind taking notes in a more readable manner? I won't be able to attend today's lectures. Ruby needs my help with something._

  
  


With that done, she now had to mentally prepare herself for being a nurse. She just hoped this wouldn't turn out to be a cycle of each of them infecting the other...

  
  


...But on the other hand would it be that bad of a fate?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sad thing is that I got inspired to write this by my own sickness, as I woke up with a cold. Although now that I think about it, it is quite strange. To wake up, feel bad and be like "Let's write a story about it!" ... But it is what it is.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story. I would like to ask you to leave a review/comment and tell me what you thought about the story itself. About the good parts and the bad parts. Share your thoughts, it's always nice to read them, and it fuels my motivation for future works


End file.
